EricXAlan, Loving and Heartbreaking Couple…
by chloe.morley.334
Summary: It was only 2 days till Christmas, and all the Shinigami were busy with finishing their work this week, since they had no work the next week. And Alan Humphries had a lovely gift he really wanted to give to his lover, Eric Slingby, but he knew he had to wait till Christmas day. So he continued with his work.


Broken Ch. 01

There is no telling when an attack was going to happen. It comes whenever it wants to; it makes Alan think ridiculous things, or in better words, have mixed emotions.

An attack would happen by the stress, or sorrowful for the dead thought, or even just sitting at home. Poor Alan will get an attack any time in the day.

One emotion will be thinking no one is with his poor soul, and make him think no one will help him at all.

Another would be thinking someone is going to hurt or kill him. The thorns enjoy that it seems, Alan would kick and punch at the person around him, and that is just after when he feels alone.

Alan tries to keep it quiet when he has an attack, he thinks he'll only cause unneeded stress on a person that will help him. Sometimes it hurts him way too much to not beg and plead for help.

~ xx ~

Eric Slingby, Alan's guardian was going to Alan's office, he went to go check on him since he didn't hear from him at all. "Alan?" Eric said knocking on Alan's office door. No answer. "Hey Alan? Are you okay?" still no answer.

Eric opened the door, he heard the sound of Alan suffering. He looked all about the office. Then he spotted in the corner, Alan clutching his chest, begging for help quietly. "Someone… h-help me…" is all the poor kid could say.

Eric ran over to Alan and held his shoulders, "Alan?" all he saw was Alan's eyes closed and him mumbling short sentences of helplessness.

"Alan?!" Eric looked at Alan, he looked so helpless when he slightly opened his eyes for a moment. Alan was about to say something, but heard a voice in his mind, "Are you tired of living?" the voice asked.

Alan quickly covered his ears in panic. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted.

"What is wrong Alan?!" Eric asked quickly as Alan fell lower to the floor covering his ears.

"Come with me Mr. Shinigami…" the voice spoke again.

Alan was hearing this voice, a woman's voice, as Eric grabbed Alan's shoulders again, Alan was trying so hard to push him away and get Eric away from him, not knowing it is Eric. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Alan shouted.

"Alan it's me! Calm the hell down!" Eric said.

Alan opened his eyes slowly, "E-Eric…?" Alan had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, you couldn't control yourself." Eric said.

Alan nodded, but then felt another attack, he fell closer to the floor. His eyes closed quickly, he tightened them closed.

Eric picked Alan up, he carried Alan to a couch and he sat on the couch allowing Alan to lay his head on his lap. He petted Alan's hair lovingly; as Alan's attack stopped.

The voice came back to Alan's mind causing him to get a head ache. Alan still didn't open his eyes, he just laid his hand flat on his head.

Eric rubbed Alan's forehead with his thumb. When Alan reached to lay his hand on his head, he felt someone's thumb rubbing it. Alan opened his eyes, he spotted Eric, the person he really wanted to see this whole time, ever since the second time he closed his eyes,

"E…Eric?"

"Yes Alan?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that you have to see me like this, you shouldn't be the one who does. You shouldn't be here." Alan had tears in his eyes again.

"No, don't you be crying no more." Eric said whipping Alan's eyes. "You don't need to apologize, I am happy I'm here, I wouldn't have helped you if I wasn't."

Alan tried to show a smile, but he had another attack then. Alan clutched his chest, coughing, he finally got to say, "It…hurts…Eric…"

Eric felt horrible for him, "I know it does Alan, everything will be okay."

Alan took a deep breath. "O-okay. Hopefully." Alan let go of his chest. "I keep on hearing a voice, a woman's voice, she keeps on saying, 'are you tired of living?' and also, 'come with me.'"

"Don't listen to her! She is trying to kill you." Eric said suddenly.

"She is?"

"She got you in a trance and was leading you to your death!"

"Oh, she did?"

"Yes, her and this other woman, a spirit."

Alan looked confused, then looked upset mixed with terrified. "Don't ever leave me alone!" Alan shouted grabbing onto Eric.

"Why would I leave you? Not forever, never, I will stay by your side, until the end." Eric told Alan.

Alan just kept a hold of Eric.

"You should get some rest."

"Alright." Alan stood, he almost fell down.

"Hang on there, where do you think your going?" Eric caught Alan.

"…bed? Why?" Alan was confused why Eric asked that.

Eric put his arm down by Alan's legs to pick him up and carry him. "Then allow me to escort you there, your majesty." Eric said laughing as he picked Alan up bridal style.

Alan laughed a bit, "Alright."

Eric carried Alan. But Alan managed to fall asleep a few minutes after Eric picked him up. "Those attacks must have exhausted you my poor dear." Eric whispered. He kissed Alan's forehead.

~ xx ~

Eric carried Alan home and laid him slowly and softly on his bed. He sat on Alan's bed looking down at him peacefully sleeping. He spotted Alan's hair in his face, he moved his hair slowly, and smiled when he saw Alan's naturally pale face.

Eric removed Alan's glasses carefully not to wake him, he then placed them on Alan's night stand.

Eric went closer to Alan's ear and whispered, "I will never leave your side, you will never feel as alone again." Eric got up off the bed and went to his room just across the way.

Eric collapsed on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Hopefully Alan will be alright for a while, no attack." Eric then turned and closed his eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to save you Alan. No matter what the consequence is. I love you Alan." Was the last words that past his mind for the day, and he fell asleep.

~ xx ~


End file.
